Project Summary/Abstract This project illustrates the Nevada State Health Division Environmental Health Services Program's intention to achieve and maintain full conformance with the Food and Drug Administration's Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards (MFRPS) within five years. The Nevada State Health Division anticipates conformance with 5 program standards by the start of the second year of funding. Conformance with program standards 5, 6 and 10 will be achieved by making the above listed actions as improvements to existing elements of our food safety. This funding opportunity will provide the program resources necessary to achieve conformance with program standard 8. The Nevada State Health Division has already submitted a self-assessment to the FDA and, following review and comment, the first priority will be to develop a strategic plan which will provide conformance with program standard 9. The Nevada State Health Division anticipates conformance with an additional two program standards by the 3rd year of funding. Conformance with program standard 4 will be achieved by mirroring the FDA's audit program. Conformance with program standard 7 will coincide with industry public workshops and meetings required to develop and adopt manufactured food regulations. Conformance with the remaining three program standards will be achieved by the 5th year of funding. Conformance with program standard 1 will occur when regulations governing food manufacturing are adopted. Based on the time required to adopt our current food establishment regulations, the Nevada State Health Division estimates a minimum three- year process to develop and adopt regulations. Training for staff conducting inspections of food processing plants will occur every year of funding; however, conformance with program standard 2 can only be completed when food regulations are in place. Similarly, risk-based prioritized inspections of food processing plants will occur during every year of funding; however, conformance with program standard 3 can only be included when regulations detailing a formal food recall program are adopted.